Forever Blue
by J.A.Davis
Summary: An old evil is headed towarsd earth amd two former Blue Rangers flee to earth to Find rangers to help Defeat this evil. Soon all the Blue rangers will gather together to help defeat this Evil Coming.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Blue

Written By J.A. Davis

The night seemed to be full of different surprises. The moon was full, so the observatory was full of the craziest characters. Justin didn't feel like researching any more of the neo genetics. This was one of those moments where he wished he didn't graduate from high school and college so early.

"Then again," he said to him self. What if he didn't go to high school so early, he wouldn't have had the experience of being the Blue Turbo Ranger. He smiled to himself and opened up his desk which contained a picture of him and the old gang in their suits. His morpher also lay next to the picture frame with the key. "Boy I sure miss the old days." He spoke out loud.

"What?!" said a co worker.

"Oh nothing." He answered nervously and closed the drawer.

"No Dr.Stewert, What! Have a look at this object coming towards Earth." In the telescope there was two blue streaks headed towards the Earth. Justin recognized the streaks. In his ranger days that meant a power ranger was on the move.

"Hey can we get stats on this object right here?" he asked.

"No sir this object is to hot to trace, it almost fried our tracking system." said the nervous scientist.

"Ok I will have to check this out my self, John you stay here and monitor the streaks and call me if anything different comes into the telescopes range." He ordered. Justin grabbed his morpher out of his desk when the doctor turned around. _Ok I may be able to use this thing._ He thought to himself.

As he left the building, he looked into the sky the streaks became visible to the naked eye. He jumped into his blue Toyota 4runner. His SUV reminded him of his old friend, Mountain Blaster. He entered the highway with questions in his mind of what could be going on.

He turned and entered into a desert area where the streaks to end its journey. They landed safely onto to ground with their backs turned Justin as he pulled up behind them. As he opened his door the two figures turned around. "We're finally back Cestro." Claimed a caucasian man in his early 30's. "Yes Billy, now we have to start the mission." said the alien looking black man by the name of Cestro.

"Hello alien visitors," started Justin as he approached the two.

"Oh sir I can assure I'm not alien to this planet, it is where I was born and raised," claimed Billy. "but sir I may need your help."

"Help? With what?" Justin asked.

"The world is in grave danger and we need the Power Rangers." Billy said in an urgent voice.

"Well sir you're in luck," smiled Justin, "I'm a former Power Ranger." He said as he pulled out his Turbo Morpher.

"You must be Justin, Tommy had told me about you. But Now I see your more grown up than the 1st time he described you. My name is Billy, I'm the first Blue Power Ranger on Earth, and this is Cestro, the Blue Alien Ranger."

"Really, I'd never think this day would ever come. I've always wanted to meet the blue ranger who help start it all." said a wowed Justin.

"We running out of time Billy, we need to defeat this evil quickly." said a nervous Cestro.

"You're right Cestro. We do need to have this mission done."

"Hey I have a good idea." Started Justin, "why don't we gather all the Blue rangers that have helped save the world?" Billy and Cestro gave each other a look.

"You know what Justin, this may actually work. Let's do it." claimed Billy All three former Blue Rangers piled into the 4runner and drove out of the desert area, starting their adventure to save the world.


	2. Gathering The Troops

Forever Blue

Ch 2.

"Ok guys the first person we gotta call is Rocky, I know were going to need the Zeo power." stated Justin. It had been a little minute since he had spoken to his older cousin also a former Power Ranger.

The mission was set to gather all of the Blue Rangers together to defeat this coming evil. The question was how would do this. Justin had looked through the Ranger Universal, a web site that stored every known set of teams that have been spotted through the California area. The problem knoticed was that there were two set of Ranger teams that have came to the area through a time hole. Justin knew that they would need the help of those rangers also.

"Billy, I think we have a problem with gathering two different generations of blue rangers. They had come through time portals. I know with this battle we need them, what are we going to do?" he panicked.

"I think there's a time portal that I send a distress call." answered Billy.

"Ok then, I'll go call these numbers in the system. Starting at the top."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young child with an long hair in an afro, about 5, was sitting at a table eating cereal while watching cartoons. Suddenly a spanish older man walked in the dinning room with a black woman about the same age.

"Rocky do want some coffie." asked the woman.

"Thanks Aiesha, but no, I gotta get to the Dojo soon, Tommy said he needs an assisstant today." he said.

"Daddy can I come with you today?" asked the young child with a milk mustache. They adults both laughed as they looked at him.

"Not today Collin, you're going with mommy today, you need a hair cut." he stated. The Phone rang in the living room, and Collin ran to go answer it. "Remeber how I taught you how to answer the phone!" Rocky yelled as the boy ran along.

"So when are you going to open your own Dojo, don't you want to live out the glory days." Aiesha spoke referring their old days as Power Rangers.

"I have to much going on Aiesha, I don't have time to open a Dojo. I thought we talked about this." he said with a stern voice. "Today is just to get loose and talk to Tommy."

"Well you know he got back in the game not to long ago, and Adam helped out the last set of Rangers, Operation Overdrive I think their names were." she said.

"I know, sometimes I think how can those guys do it after all these years." he started as his son walked into the kitchen with phone in his hand.

"It's someone named Mr. Justin, he says it's important." says the young boy. "He wants to talk to you daddy." Rocky's face lit up as he herd it was his cousins name.

"Justin, how have you been its been a long time." he answered. "Uh huh...Yeah I still have my Zeo morphers, why?... Blue Rangers huh...What...Billy and Cestro!... Evil...I don't know I got things to do around here...Look look, Im going to have to pass. I'm not exactly up for a battle these days, I gotta kid to take care of. Hey I'm late for something, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Um good luck Justin." he says as he hangs up. Aiesha gives him a look, as he turns to look at him. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the city of Angle Grove, a hostory teacher be the name of Mr. Johnson was sitting in the lunch room watching the students eat. One of his coworkers a older woman, white and hefty, sat next to him.

"How are you doing Theodore?" she asked.

"I'm ok Ms. Applby, I just got to thinking about my old days as a teen my self going to this school. Now I'm wondering what happened between the 90's and now. Things are all different. I'm thinking about taking up another job, maybe teaching isn't what I should be doing."

"I know you're not thinking about quiting. Come on young man, quiting at a time like this isn't an option, these kids need a young teacher like. I been at this school for over thirty years and you know this is one of those times where i say I can't do it anymore."

"Yeah, but," he started.

"No buts! You pick up your head and you do your job. This is why you're here, to make a difference." she said as she walked away. He just looked at the students as they all started leaving the cafiteria and smiled, cause he knew that Ms. Appleby was right. His cell phone rang as he started to get up and leave him self.

"Hello, T.J. Johnson...hey Justin whats going on buddy...an Evil, what evil. Ok...I'll be there. Wait wait, am I red or blue this time...Alright looks like its time to rocket. I'll contact Andros for my morpher...See ya." he hung up. _Looks like Im back to action. _he though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. More Recrutes

Forever Blue

Ch 3.

"You guys are not listening, I told you the transmission came in an hour ago." said a young black man with short dreds and a red and black uniform.

"Jack you're not pulling my leg this time are you. Cause if this is about the time I used your tooth brush to clean, I bought you a new one." spoke a tall white male with a blue and black uniform.

"Seriously Sky, a transmission came in that requested the SPD blue ranger to report to the year 2008." said Jack.

"Ok, I'll talk to Crouger about this. I wonder why Blue?"

"Hey if you don't want the job, then..." spoke Jack as Sky left the room. Minutes later in the command center Crouger, a nubian dog alien, was sitting by his consil waiting for any danger to happen in Newtech city. Suddenly the automatic doors opened and Sky walked in and gave a salute across the chest.

"Commander I was informed of a mission I was chosen to be drafted into." spoke Sky.

"Yes, Sky. We recieved a transmission from the year 2008 that requested you the SPD blue ranger to help fight in an urgent battle for the Earth's safety."

"Do you really think it's bennificial for me to travel back to the year 2008 to save the world. What if it upsets the space time continuem, Sir. With all do respect, I think since the world is in the state its in, they will be fine with out me." he responded.

"Maybe Sky, but maybe if you don't help, the world won't be the way it is now. If you travel or not defines what the state of time will be like. You never know what might happen if you don't take chances. Now I'm ordering you to go on this mission, and I'll send Boom for your company."

"Yes sir!" he followed. Boom walked into the room with a goofy look on his face.

"Looks like we're travel buddies." he smiled. Sky smiled back and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on Earth two young men were at a beach having a good time.

"Hey Danny, look at that big wave, you wanna surf."

"Maybe later Max, you know me and Kendel have to attend Taylor and Erics wedding rehersal, she's the florist." spoke Danny.

"Oh yeah thats right, hey you have fun." spoke Max with sorrow in his voice. Out of no where there was a great wave from out the sea. A large mechanical blue shark arose from the depths of the sea, followed by a advanced looking ship also the same color of blue.

"Sharky, buddy i haven't seen you since our last day asd Power Rangers, Danny look, Sharky's back." he spoke in excitement. A young asian man stepped out of the advanced looking ship, and stood on the edge.

"Are you Max Cooper," spoke the young man.

"Yeah thats me, aren't you the Blue Lightspeed Rescue ranger? Chad Lee right."

"Yes thats me, look, I've been sent to recrute you for a mission that means the worlds fate."

"Wait, how'd you find me?" Max asked.

"I was told you were put out of commission as a ranger, so I was sent to retreive your morpher from the Floating island. Princess Shayla sent the Shark zord to lead me to you, and to give you these." he spoke as he pulled out the growl Morpher and blue Shark crystal Max once held.

"Hey Max maybe you should go, it'll give you something to do while were at this wedding rehersal." Danny spoke up.

"You know what," he stepped forward and grabbed the Morpher and crystal, "I will do it. Whats the mission?" he said with a smile.

"Great, first we're off to the NASADA space center." said Chad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok rangers, this is a vital mission that we need to breif you with quickly." spoke Billy to a room full of former Blue Rangers. Justin and Cestro stood beside him as Billy brought up a hollogram picture. A door opened in the front of the building they were in, a female in blue and an aisan male in navy blue walked in Ninja suits.

"Hope we didn't miss the party." spoke the young man.

"Blake Bradley and Tori Hanson, it's been a long time you guys." spoke an african american young man.

"Ethan, it good to see you again. How's you're computer software business?" asked Tori.

"We'll I'm the one supporting the technology for this mission. All the blue rangers that lost their powers, I was able to recharge their morphers into the morphing grid." he answered.

"Ok can we all have a seat. There is a matter we all need to discuss." spoke BIlly.

"Hey Role call," spoke Justin. "From the beggining."

"Ok, Billy, Mighty Morphen Blue." spoke Billy.

"Cestro, Alien Blue."

"Justin, Blue Turbo."

"T.J. Blue Space."

"Kia Galaxy Blue."

"Chad Blue Lightspeed Rescue."

"Lucas Time Force Blue."

"Max Wild Force Blue."

"Tori Ninja Storm Blue."

"Blake Thunder Storm Blue"

"Ethan Dino Tunder Blue."

"Sky SPD Blue."

"Maddison Blue Mystic."

"Dax Operation Overdrive."

"Is that all of us."

"No we're missing the Blue Zeo ranger. He couldn't attend so for now we need to continue what was started." answered Billy.

"Yeah, why were we brought here any ways. Whats this evil we have to defeat." asked Sky in the back. Billy pulled up an image of an evil, dark, muscular, tall, man creature.

"Blue rangers, I introduce to you the worlds great evil, his name is 'Compaq'.


	4. Exactly Whats Going On A recap

Disclaimers: I don't own power rangers, but the historical information is somewhat fiction. What ever and however you take this info is how you take it. It is what it is. R&R

Forever Blue

Ch 4.

A few years ago a young child discovered a canister in the west beaches of California. It was odd shaped, with different symbols around it. He showed it to his parents and they reported it to the authorities. They thought it as ancient Japanes text, but couldn't decypher. Also they thought of it as an old native symols from the ancient Myans, since their culture was saif to not have a written language. Finally they pronounced it an Extrateresstrial object because of its different symbols around that also resembled crop circles in the mid west of the United States.

Scientist did test on the canister and for months tried to open it. Finally a scientist found a way by using polyotomic elements to open it.

"Okay if I'm correct about this then the Hydrochloric acids will help open this up, if we use the right amount." claimed a scientist.

"Yes sir if you are correct then you will be the scientist to finally figure out if there is more life than what we already know." said another. He took out a flask full of the substance to be used on the canister. He tilted it over and poured and a sirring sound followed with a burning smell. Suddenly a high pitched peircing sound followed as the cap of the canister was coming off. When the cap finally came off a invisible sure of energy was released out of it. The scientist never knew of the invisible force that came out of it. The filed the project conclusive, not complete and unsucessful.

In the canister was a signal that sent its energy to its original source, a planet called Vectra. Vectra was a planet full of a violetly unstable kind. The planet lies on the out skirts of the galaxy. The canister was launched to find a planet with valuble resources, the advanced race that would open it would be privilaged to take the inhabitants of the species on Vectra. Unfortunately it found Earth, and the king of the planet will make his arrival in 24 hours to destroy the current inhabitants to start a new life on the planet.

The King by the name of Compaq, is one of true evil. He stand tall and is always ready for battle, his masculinity creates fear in all his enemies. Because of his violent background on vectra his was placed as King and leader of the Vecturians. (For a visual of who Compaq resembles on earth go to my profile at top.)

It is a certainty that he will destroy the Earth, only one team of heros stand in his way, the Power Rangers. Fortunately on the planet of Aquitar, they intercepted the invisible signature if energy and followed it to the source. The former Mighty Morphen Blue Ranger and Alien Ranger came to Earth to warn the Earth before this danger is to proceede into Earth. It was decided to gather all of the known existing Blue Rangers up to 2008 to help defeat this coming evil. The question would be will they be able to defeat this evil to save the known wolrd. Find out in Chapter 5 next time in Forever Blue.


End file.
